


Pv’s Week off

by MagicMegaMal



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: #Anal masturbation, #Bad fanfiction, #Boxman isn’t actually in this story, #Masterbation, #Please don’t call me out on amino, #Smut, #Tags are hard, #Venomous can’t deny his feeling for Boxman, #Voxman, #anal, #fantasizing, #fluff, #lemon, #toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMegaMal/pseuds/MagicMegaMal
Summary: Professor Venomous’ week off hasn’t been going as planned..
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Pv’s Week off

As a villain, Professor Venomous was regularly occupied with work, meetings, conference calls, and paperwork. He barely ever had a day off in his life. He was just always so cob danm busy, that he barely ever even got a good nights rest anymore.

But, this week was one of those extremely lucky, rare weeks that Venomous had everything done. No meetings to attend to, no calls to sit through, and no paperwork or lab work to be done. 

Finally, a week to himself, something that Venomous had been longing for, for a very long time now. Even though he didn’t even have anything he wanted to do, he was still excited for the week.

A day passed, and then two.. then three.. nothing was happening, everything was just.. going by way too fast, because of course! The one week Venomous had to himself and he wasn’t even doing anything!

“UuuuuUUHG!” Professor Venomous loudly groaned as he flopped onto her bed, his arms and legs sprawled out over the now messed up bed spread.

‘What am I even supposed to do?! Ugh! It wasn’t supposed to be like this! I bet that this would be way better with..- Ugh! No!’ Venomous thought to himself before snapping himself out of his trance by flopping a pillow over his face. Venomous didn’t dare to think about Boxman, why would he even think of doing that..?

As Venomous laid down on his bed, he couldn’t tear his mind off of the thought of wanting Boxman to be there with him, but why was he thinking that way?! Boxman was nothing but a nuisance, a.. a joke, a.. a great villain.. a genius, a handsome, beautiful man.. 

‘Oh god, I want him here, I want him here now!’ Venomous Continued to fantasize about Boxman, he just couldn’t get him off of his mind, he wanted him so much. ‘Oh, the things he could do to Boxman if he was there right now! That beautiful body, those wonderful pecs.’

Venomous could feel his cocks harden in his jeans, not even feeling ashamed about fantasizing about Boxman anymore. Oh cob.. he could feel the fabric of his briefs rub up against his hardened cocks as he continued to fantasize about every inch of Boxman’s body.

Venomous desperately reached down to his bulge and palmed himself through his jeans. The friction of the tight fabric felt heavenly. He popped the button open and unzipped his pants. Venomous let out a soft sigh as the pressure on his cocks was released. There was already a small wet spot on his briefs from precum. Venomous pulled his cocks out from his briefs and began lightly stroking his cocks with one hand, sometimes slow and loose, other times Fast and rough.

Venomous gasped in delight at he stroked, cob how he wished that Boxman was there. As much as he hated to say it, every time he was with box man, something amazing always happened. Like, the time on Billiams yacht.

Boxman’s pure dedication, his carefree mind, his petty villainy and bravery to be able to launch missiles straight out at POINT HQ, was just so hot. The way they flew away together, evilly laughing, it was like a dream.

And then of course, there was the pie cannon incident, the day where Venomous had first began fantasizing about Boxman. Oh cob, those beautiful, bulging muscles, that dedication, it was just so beautiful.

Cob, he was so turned on. Venomous shakily reaches over to his bedside table, and pulled out two things: A thin, bright pink vibrator, and a bottle of water based lubricant. 

Venomous quickly shoved his jeans and briefs down to his ankles and kicked them off, somehow keeping his boots on in the process. His cocks sprang up, seemingly on their own. He placed a pillow under himself to prop himself up and pressed the tip of the vibrator into his ass. He groaned in delight and dribbled some lubricant onto the vibrator before pushing it in farther. 

Venomous turned on the vibrations and began lightly moaning. He clenched around the toy so that it would stay in and desperately grasped his cocks again, quickly thrusting his hand up and down both of them as his moans and groans got louder and louder. 

‘Fuck! I need Boxman! Imagine all of the amazing things I could do to him! I would make him scream, cry, and wail my name as I came all over his rotten little face! I-‘ “NGH!” 

Venomous arched his back and began rapidly stroking his cocks. He felt a tightening feeling build up in his gut. Venomous felt firey and hot as he felt that feeling build more in his gut and shoot out of both of his cocks. 

His arms and legs twitched and jerked to the sides as Venomous let out a shockingly loud moan, getting his load all over the covers, and crying out in pleasure.

After Venomous gained his composed from the intense orgasm he had just experienced, his expression dropped. ‘I just masterbated to thoughts of Boxman..’ Venomous thought to himself with a blank expression. He pulled a pillow over his face and groaned into it.

Well, at least it won’t happen again...

At least, not soon..

‘Hm.. maybe this weekend wasn’t so bad after all ..’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a lot better at writing lemon then I am normal stories. I enjoyed writing this one a lot, even though it’s probably not very good.


End file.
